Elevador
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA O que poderia acontecer num primeiro dia de trabalho? Yaoi Kanon x Afrodite... Resposta ao desafio-teste lançado pela Margarida x3


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Yakussokudoori**(Como prometido), aqui está a fic! Postada no último dia do mês de março xD

Well, esta é um desafio-teste da Margarida! Explicando... A Margarida e a Kalíope fazem um desafio mensal uma para a outra, e fui convidada a participar, mas eu precisava testar minha criatividade, que ultimamente vai muito ruim por sinal...¬¬"""

A moça Margarida disse que era levinho...Não imagino os mais pesados x3

**Personagens:** Kanon e Afrodite

**Situação:** Presos no elevador

**Música de fundo:** Não tem

**Gênero:** Livre

oOo

_**Elevador**_

oOo

Um belo jovem está parado em frente ao elevador, era seu primeiro dia de estágio naquela revista famosa, estava visivelmente nervoso, pois mexia insistentemente nos cabelos levemente ondulados, loiro bem claros e longos, com finas mechas azuis claras como seus olhos, de rosto delicado e uma pintinha charmosa no olho esquerdo, era facilmente confundido com um garota. Vestia uma calça social clara e uma camisa branca, em suas mãos uma pasta com alguns papéis. Seu nome era Afrodite.

Assim que a porta se abre, ele depara com outro rapaz, este era bem mais alto, de cabelos negros, lisos em corte repicado presos em uma rabo de cavalo baixo, tinha os traços fortes e olhos azuis, vestia um terno preto de bom corte, os óculos de armação grossa davam um ar sério, este apenas virou o olhar para o recém chegado, mas logo voltou a ver os papéis que tinha em mãos.

- Com licença...- O loiro diz baixinho. "Ai meu Zeus, meu primeiro dia de trabalho e me deparo com esse Deus grego!", pensa se abanando discretamente.

- É o estagiário novo?- Pergunta o moreno sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Sou eu mesmo! Me chamo Afrodite!- Diz o loiro com um belo sorriso.

- Me chamo Kanon.- Sorri o moreno. –Tem um belo nome...- Kanon lança um olhar sedutor, fazendo o outro corar.

Um solavanco faz o elevador balançar, Afrodite se desequilibra e quase vai ao chão, mas Kanon e segura.

- Aliás, é muito belo...- O moreno sussurra no ouvido do loiro, o fazendo corar.

- O..O elevador parece que parou...- Afrodite se afasta rapidamente.

- É normal os elevadores desse prédio pararem, já é a segunda vez nessa semana.- Kanon parecia não se importar muito, indo sentar em um canto.

- Não está preocupado?- Afrodite tenta ligar para alguém pelo telefone de emergência.

- Nem um pouco, você está?- O moreno sorri.

- Claro que estou! É meu primeiro dia de trabalho, não posso ficar aqui preso!- Agora ele tentava ligar pelo celular.- Droga! Sem antena...- Diz ao verificar a linha.

- Já devem estar sabendo que o elevador parou, é só esperar...- Kanon diz calmamente.

- Isso demora muito?- Pergunta o loiro receoso.

- Às vezes o dia todo...- O outro lança um olhar divertido.

- AI MEU ZEUS!!- Afrodite começa a andar em círculos.

- Quer se acalmar? – Kanon começa a se irritar. – Pense pelo lado bom, está em boa companhia.- Sorri sedutor.

O loiro olha sem entender muito, Kanon se levanta e caminha em direção à Afrodite, que sem saber o que fazer, começa a andar para trás, mas logo bate as costas no fim do elevador, agora estava encurralado, com aquele moreno tudo de bom bem em sua frente, o olhando daquela maneira.

- É muito belo...- Diz o moreno.

- Ah, obrigado...- Afrodite tenta desviar, mas o moreno o prende com o braço.

- Que tal fazermos algo enquanto esperamos?- Kanon diz de maneira sensual, bem ao pé do ouvido do loiro, este sente um arrepio e levanta o rosto para o teto tentando se controlar.

-Ah!- Diz o loiro vendo a porta no teto do elevador. – Acho que podemos sair... Me ajuda aqui!- Afrodite empurra o outro e aponta para o chão.

- Pra que sair? Poderíamos nos divertir...- Resmunga Kanon.

- Abaixa aí! Anda logo!- Afrodite dá tapinhas no ombro do outro. "Divertir? Estava sendo assediado! Ta certo que ele é lindo e tudo mais, mas...", pensa o loiro.

Kanon se abaixa meio que contra a vontade e Afrodite sobe em suas costas.

- Me levanta um pouco...- Diz o loiro.

- Ei, não suje meu terno!- Diz Kanon.

- Para de resmungar e me levanta logo!- Diz o loiro impaciente. Com um empurrão, a tampa se abre e o loiro sobe no teto do elevador e depois ajuda Kanon a subir.

- Nossa... Que altura! Em que andar será que estamos?- Diz Afrodite olhando para baixo.

Ao se virar em direção à Kanon, este estava virado para a parede, um pequeno jato saía do meio de suas pernas.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?- Pergunta Afrodite um pouco horrorizado.

- Mijando, não está vendo?- Diz o outro.

- Mas aqui?- Diz o loiro.

- Queria que eu mijasse nas calças?- Kanon dá os ombros.

- Não vou ficar vendo isso... AHHHHHH!- O loiro ia dar as costas, mas tropeça e ia cair no fosso do elevador, mas consegue segurar no canto.

- O que houve?- Pergunta Kanon, ainda urinando.

- Me ajuda!! Anda logo!- Grita o loiro desesperado.

- Espera! Deixa eu acabar!- Diz o moreno.

Assim que termina, ele se aproxima do outro.

- Segure minha mão!- Kanon estende a mão.

- Não!- Diz o loiro.

- Que é? Não quer que eu te ajuda?- Pergunta o moreno.

- Quero, mas é que... Você não lavou as mãos! Não vou segurar nela!- Diz o loiro quase que com um choro.

- Larga mão de ser fresco! Quer morrer? Anda! Segura na minha mão!- Kanon estava ficando impaciente.

- Não!! Prefiro morrer! Retiro tudo o que pensei sobre você!! – Afrodite dava tapas com uma das mãos.

Nisso, acaba desequilibrando e soltando as duas mãos, Kanon consegue segurá-lo e com um impulso o ergue, com o peso, acabam se desequilibrando, caindo ambos no buraco do teto do elevador, Kanon ficou por baixo e o loiro entre suas pernas, seus rostos muito próximos. A respiração de ambos estava descompassada, rostos corados, sem perceberem, os rostos se aproximam, ambos fecham os olhos, quando seus lábios iam se tocar, um barulho chama a atenção dos dois...

- O.O- Kanon e Afrodite.

- ¬¬""""- Todos que estavam no corredor.

Os bombeiros haviam sido chamados e abriram a porta do elevador, pegando ambos no flagra, não precisa dizer que o corredor estava cheio de curiosos...

Depois desse ocorrido, os dois foram o assunto da semana, depois desse, houve outros vários acontecimentos no elevador, mas isso é uma outra história...

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei X.X Ainda mais o final...Odeio finais...¬¬""""

Não ficou como eu queria, mas não tinha muito tempo, na verdade tinha, mas minha mente não queria trampar xD...

Bom, espero que tenha passado no teste, prometo que capricho no próximo x3

Bjnhos x3


End file.
